Myrrah
At various times throughout Gears of War, narration is provided by a female character - the Locust Queen; her voice is heard during the opening cinematic, the death of Lieutenant Minh Young Kim, and the end-game sequence, as well as during split-screen and online multi player if playing on the Locust side. There is a character on a reaver at the end after the lightmass bomb is deployed, that may be her but we do not know. Her voice is heard throughout the campaign and several Locust characters mention her. For example when General RAAM emerges onto a platform on the train, he says "Serve the Queen!". In addition, when Marcus is faced with Boomers, they can be heard gargling "For the Queen!" Throughout the Game Locusts treat the Queen with the utmost respect, dying for Her as necessary. The Chain of Command in the Locust army seem similar to regular that of an Ant Colony or a bee hive. The Queen - The Female Leader Drones - All Others Male - Mate With Queen If the Locust Horde are really insect like, RAAM may have been the breeding male. However if this is true, then the Locust have gotten past normal insect tendency to split off additional colonies. Since nothing lives forever it is possible that there is a second Queen, or one ready to take over for the current Queen in the event of her death. The idea that the Locust Horde seem follow an insect like hierarchy also brings to question aspects of their society we have yet to see. It hints they may be insectoid by looking at the Corpser's multiple eyes (though it may be that the corpsers have only two eyes, as Brumaks are noted for wearing the same helmets and do not have multiple eyes). From a recent team xbox article on Gears Of War 2, it has been confirmed that the Locust Queen WILL be featured in The Game. Multiplayer mentions In multiplayer, if a downed Locust is revived, the Locust who revived him sometimes says, "For the Queen!" When the Locust lose a match in multiplayer, the "Queen" can be heard saying, "Perhaps the Locust are not as powerful as I thought," or "Maybe the humans are stronger than I thought.", perhaps hinting that she is not of the Locust herself. However, in the end of game cutscene, she says, 'They do not understand why we wage this war', indicating either that she is a Locust, or she is simply affiliated with the Locust Horde. This does not conclusively prove her identity; she could merely be using the "Royal 'We'". There is also evidence pointing to the voice being the queen in multiplayer. When playing multiplayer as COGs, Hoffman, the leader of the COGs, will address you. When playing Locust, you are spoken to by the same female voice heard in the campaign, indicating her to be the leader of the Locust. In fact, all of the other locust have inhuman voices, whereas Myyrah speaks English perfectly, without any of the guttaral growl that the other Locust speak with. This suggests that she could possible be human, or of an alien species we know nothing about, or just perhaps a female Locust that isn't a Beserker. Quotes I'am pleased with our progress. I understand they have located another squad. Our strategy remains the same. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies. We will win this war. It's only a matter of time. - Her voice is heard when Minh Young Kim dies in the hands of RAAM. They do not understand. They do not know why we wage this war. Why we cannot stop. Will not stop. Why we will fight and fight and fight. Until we win... Or we die. And we are not dead yet. - After the Lightmass Bomb was deployed at the end of the game. Notes category:Locust Horde